Cego
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Ele ele era cego. Cego pelo poder. Fic centred no Raito. Betada pela Amai. Presente para Yoshi.


**1 - Death Note não me pertence, apenas o Mello que eu comprei do Obata. (mentira, mas ainda vou comprar)**

**2 – Fic centrada no Raito, quem o ama e quem o odeia pode ler, fala mal indiretamente dele (oi mensagens subliminares 8D)**

**3 – Fic de presente para a Yoshi :3 Porque eu não sei como ela consegue gostar do Raito o.o**

**4 - Betada pela Amai, não sei o que eu faria sem ela :D**

* * *

**Cego**

Raito sempre via a tinta em suas mãos como sangue.

Talvez por que fosse por meio desta, de sua caneta que ele matava pessoas.

E aquilo sempre o atormentava.

_(sua visão já começara a lhe agonizar)_

X

Quando Raito tocou naquele caderno de capa negra que encontrara no chão da rua, sua vida mudou.

"_O nome da pessoa que for escrito neste caderno deverá morrer"_

Morrer não é? O mundo seria bem melhor sem os criminosos. A vida seria mais feliz. Este foi o primeiro desejo de Raito.

O único que poderia ser digno de ser Deus.

Mas Deuses de verdade não se deixam levar pelo poder.

_(Deuses não ficam cegos pelo poder)_

X

Depois de se tornar o _serial killer_ mais famoso do mundo, Kira, Raito começou a ignorar o mundo e a todos.

Por causa das investigações que um detetive fazia para prender Kira, Raito conheceu Misa. Conheceu o tal detetive numero um do mundo. Fez vários amigos, inimigos e aliados. Mas quem disse que ele estava satisfeito com um mundo sem crimes? Ele precisava de mais. Queria governar o mundo. Seria o Deus do Novo Mundo. E simples pessoas como essas que ele conhecera não mereciam seu reconhecimento, não é?

Não. Este não era Raito.

Kira já o dominava.

_(sua visão já não era mais confiável)_

X

Raito não via as pessoas ao seu redor.

Elas não passavam de simples pessoas. Ninguém que merecesse um minuto de sua atenção.

Ele só as via na hora da punição.

Na hora em que _ele_ decidia quem iria viver e quem iria morrer.

_(e apesar de ser berrante, ninguém conseguiria notar a sua cegueira e seus teatrinhos)_

X

Raito não via Misa como mulher.

Ele apenas a via como uma máquina mortífera que, se não a manejasse direito, podia acabar com ele e a si mesma.

_(Raito era cego o suficiente para não enxergar o quão Misa era inteligente)_

X

Raito, nem sempre via L como um inimigo.

Assim como nem sempre como um amigo.

Para ele, L era alguém respeitável.

Ele era o único a sua altura. O único que poderia acabar com seus planos.

Como Raito mesmo dissera, mesmo que parecesse mentira, L era seu melhor amigo.

Mas não o via assim como Kira.

Como Kira, L não passava de um obstáculo a ser vencido para o nascer do novo mundo.

_(sua visão começara a falhar. Ou seria a de Kira começando a reinar?)_

X

Raito não via o seu desejo de poder consumir o seu sonho pelo mundo ideal.

Pouco a pouco, seu objetivo passou de melhorar o mundo a vencer L.

Antes, um sonho tão inocente, agora corrompido pelo sentimento de poder.

_(e ele não via, se recusava a ver no que estava se tornando)_

X

Raito não via Mikami ou Takada como eles deveriam ser vistos.

Para ele, Mikami era o atual punidor das mortes e Takada sua porta-voz.

Nunca agradeceu ou iria agradecer a nenhum deles pela ajuda que lhes deram.

Mas assim como Misa, os dois eram cegos tratando-se de Raito.

_(assim como Raito tornara-se cego em vista do poder)_

X

Raito não via as partes boas da vida.

Só enxergava o pior e para ele, felicidade não existia.

As pessoas passavam do seu lado com vários sorrisos.

Mas ele só via os rostos tristes e desesperados.

_(era cego a ponto de não ver as pessoas de bem com a vida)_

X

Raito não via o perigo que Mello e Near representavam.

Para ele, eles não passavam do segundo _round_ contra L.

E assim como acontecera com o detetive, seria uma questão de tempo para vencê-los também.

_(mas desta vez eram dois, ou você só estava enxergando um, Raito?)_

X

Raito não via o quão assustador Ryuuk poderia ser.

Estava iludido demais pelo poder que o caderno lhe proporcionara.

E por isso esquecera que sua arma infalível não matava shinigamis.

_(já não enxergava mais algo que estava a sua frente)_

X

Raito acreditava que não existia vida após a morte.

A ciência comprovava isso.

Mas a ciência nunca comprovou a existência de shinigamis muito menos a hipótese de um caderno assassino.

E nos últimos segundos de sua vida, viu algo que nunca achou que veria.

_(por que você conseguiu enxergar isso? Ou seria apenas sua imaginação?)_

X

Seu último segundo pareceu que o esperava refletir.

Ele tivera a chance de ser feliz, mas a descartara no momento em que matou seu melhor amigo.

A namorada bonita, o amigo fiel, os pais carinhosos, o companheirismo dos colegas de trabalho, tudo se fora.

Vendo a imagem de L, desejou poder voltar atrás. Mas agora, já era tarde demais.

_(O poder simplesmente o fez cego. O fez perder tudo.)_

**

* * *

**

**N/a:**

**Odeio o Raito u.u **

**Ainda faço uma fic SÓ falando mal dele 8D**

**Bem, enfim é isso que eu acho do Raito só que sem ofensa diretas 8D Porque ele é um –censurado-!!!!**

**Espero que você tenha gostado, Yoshi! Você que sempre leu minhas fics – a maioria eu te obrigando- e que sempre manda review :3 E DEVOLVA A CHAVE DA MINHA CASA!!!**

**Ler uma fanfic e não mandar review é considerado crime e Misa-misa irá te punir! **


End file.
